


Name Your Price

by TheLestrangeMistress (sirmioneforever)



Series: Hermione/Rabastan rarepair_shorts [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Rating: PG13, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirmioneforever/pseuds/TheLestrangeMistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione argues with Rodolphus over her engagment with Rabastan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Name Your Price

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last drabble from the rarepair_shorts set.

 

  
**Title:** Name Your Price

**Pairing:** Hermione/Rabastan

**Prompt:** watch your step

**Rating:** PG13

**Warnings:** none

**Length:** 350

**Summary:** Hermione argues with Rodolphus over her engagment with Rabastan.

**Author's Notes:** This is the last drabble from the rarepair_shorts set.

 

Hermione Granger was not a witch you could easily intimidate, but that fact had not seemed to sink into her fiancé’s brother yet.

Rodolphus Lestrange was bearing down on her making all sorts of threats if she did not take the money he was offering her to leave his brother. He had come to the flat she and Rabastan shared intent on bribing and threatening her to leave his brother and never come back.

  
“I don’t care what you will do to me. I. Am. Not. Leaving. Him.” Hermione punctuated through gritted teeth. She was tired of all the attempts that Rodolphus had gone through to split them up.

  
“I’ll pay you, just name your price. You’re not good for him, or the family.” He said vehemently.

  
“No. I don’t want your money. I love Rabastan and there is nothing you can do which will make me leave him!” Hermione hissed.

  
“Then you better watch your back little girl. You won’t marry him and I will make sure of it.” He hissed back.

  
“What’s going on?” Rabastan asked, standing in the doorway.

  
Rodolphus straightened up and turned to Rabastan.

  
“We were just having a little chat brother. It’s nothing to worry about.”

  
Rabastan turned to look at Hermione who seemed flustered. 

  
“It’s fine Rabastan. Really, it’s nothing to worry about.” She said after seeing his disbelieving look.

  
“I’ll be off then.” Rodolphus said.

  
“Hold on Rodolphus, I want a word. Hermione,” he said turning to his fiancé, “Can you leave us alone for a minute?”

  
Once Hermione had left the room, Rabastan rounded on his brother.

  
“Whatever scheme you have to separate us, it’s not going to work. I will marry Hermione whether you like it or not. If you touch one hair on her head I will kill you. Now, I suggest you leave.”

  
Rodolphus glared at his brother and flooed out.

  
Rabastan sighed. He knew it would be hard for his brother, but never thought he would go to these lengths. He and Hermione would have to watch where they stepped in the next few months.


End file.
